


Charred Remnants of a Demon's Despair

by russianwinter013



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Explicit Gore, Masochism, Mental Instability, Other, Sadism, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianwinter013/pseuds/russianwinter013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did not let Magnus die, but I did not let him live either. I may not have shown it, but I was beyond furious when Will Magnus told me that he killed the woman I had once loved years ago. Now, I will make him suffer. I will rip his soul to pieces, soak them in his torment, and feed it to the demons that trail me and fornicate within my blackened heart. He thought he knew what true evil was when he faced the whole of my team. Well, then. It's my turn to change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charred Remnants of a Demon's Despair

The time was almost near.

I could sense its presence around me, wallowing in the pity and despair of the world beneath my feet.

Dark, writhing, and delectable. That was what it tasted like.

Oh, so good.

My teeth were pulsing, and I could sense more than feel my vision wavering. My normally controlled emotions were beginning to crack, and my coldly beating heart was thumping furiously against a thick and nearly unbreakable wall of bone.

Magnus was beneath me, rambling on in that strangely calm but manic voice as he explained his plan and motives like all major villains seemed inclined to do. It was honestly a strange and irrelevant habit.

A snarl rumbled throughout my chest as I shifted, my armored talons sinking deep into the coated metal wall beneath me. He was just sitting there, fornicating in whatever muddied and disgusting thoughts that ran through his head. I could smell the charred skin crinkling over his mangled arms and hands, and the faint aroma of antiseptic and disinfectant wafted towards me.

His mental state was deliciously deteriorated, but I could not go after him. Not yet, at least. I needed to wait longer before I could strike.

I gave another deep snarl—my unraveling emotions made my barely controlled feral side show more through the edges of my calm and collected, impassive outer shell. I was still restless, and I knew that my hunger was growing because I kept sniffing and snarling.

 _/Kirk./_ The deep and rumbling voice of my teammate sounded in my ear, tearing me from my wandering thoughts.

"What?" I kept my gaze on the hypocritical bastard beneath me; he scent of harsh hospital chemicals momentarily overwhelmed my senses.

 _/What are you doing at Magnus' hospital?/_ Superman was no fool; he knew exactly where I was, every second of every day, no matter how I cloaked myself.

"Investigating." I let out a soft breath and crawled over to rest against the cool roof of the building, finally forcing Magnus out of my sight. If my senses were overwhelmed with the daunting fact of devouring the traitor, Superman would force me to return to base and feed off of the rats in the gutters of the city. He would not and could not ever admit it, but he did not want my frenzied actions and impulses to cause me any more physical or mental harm.

 _/You are not making yourself any less stressed. I need you back here. There are fluid samples the police want to analyze by using your specific technology and knowledge./_ I could sense the ever-present exhaustion and irritation in the alien's voice.

"You mean to say that you found fluid samples the police have not identified yet because they are as outdated as you were when you first arrived here on Earth." A bit of my semi-normal dry humor seeped into the icy timbre of my voice. My hunger was put on hold for the moment, waiting in the back of my mind like a lurking infection that could explode at any moment.

 _/Precisely./_ His voice was only slightly warmer; he was most likely only agreeing with me because he was coming to the end of his patience. _/Leave Magnus alone for now and get back here./_

My vision flickered as I snarled unintentionally, my bestial side clearly protesting as it writhed in a ball of fury and agony. "Fine. I will be there in a moment."

Beneath me, Magnus' gaze flickered over to the window, as if he had heard my voice.

I could tell that he was grinning beneath his bandaged face.

* * *

Hernan Guerra paced the length of the lab, arms linked beneath the small of his back as he kept his hearing range open. He would not admit it, but he was concerned about the decaying state of Kirk's temperament. The attack by Magnus had been months ago, but Langstrom had been dangerously obsessed with the man's physical and mental state. He had taken to visiting the psychiatric hospital weekly, almost daily, to keep an eye on the villain's state. Guerra knew that he would never obscenely intervene, but Langstrom never promised not to meddle if Magnus showed any sign of full recovery. The man was covered in third-degree burns, and based on the explanation Magnus' doctor had given, the skin grafting process had taken a little less than a month, and the therapy after would take a while as well. Superman had attempted to explain it to the vampire scientist, but Kirk seemed to not believe that Magnus would recover very slowly.

The door the scientist's lab hissed open, and Kirk stalked in. Kal-El noticed the faint splattering of deep crimson blood on the front of the man's suit and he could smell the faint iron tang on his breath. The scientist was not fully there—the dark and churning aura surrounding his deceptively powerful body was a clear and violent indication of his rotting temper. His mask was gone,

"What did they want?" Crimson eyes locked onto the pile of mail that was thrown haphazardly on a counter, and a faint flicker of a grimace passed over the immortal's face.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Superman rumbled in reply. He watched as the tall, slim man sauntered over silently to the table, trailing long and bony fingers through the envelopes.

"You're moving slower than usual," the alien observed, eyes passing over the younger man's body.

Moving without warning, the Kryptonian shot across the room and tackled the vampire. Langstrom hissed and swiped at him with elongated and sharpened nails as he bared razor teeth. A deep and feral snarl escaped the vampire as he struggled and writhed, digging his talons deep into the thick and battle-scarred skin of his opponent.

The Kryptonian twisted and used his momentum to throw the smaller man across the room. Langstrom turned in the air at the last moment and landed on his feet in a catlike manner, long and razor-sharp teeth exposed in a wild and unrestrained display of bestiality. Superman gave no warning as he used his heat vision—making the vampire hiss in agitation and anger—before he ended up behind his teammate and pummeled him with blow after blow, sending him slamming into the wall across from them.

After seemingly forever, the Kryptonian eased back on his force and took a step back, watching the immortal's chest rise and fall with unheard breaths.

"You're too slow."

The scientist grunted as he straightened fully, crimson eyes bright as they reflected the light of the room. "You are only saying that because you know I did not fully feed."

"And whose fault is that?" the alien man countered, watching as the slimmer male swayed on his feet as he made his way over to the lab table. "You really are out of it, aren't you?"

Kirk scowled as he rested his weight heavily against the counter. "Your observations are pointless."

"But they do have some meaning to them." Wonder Woman's voice appeared suddenly, and then she was waltzing into the room, auburn hair damp from a recent shower. "Kirk, you're only hurting yourself. And no matter how masochistic you may be, it isn't a good thing."

Pale, bloodless lips curled back in a sudden snarl as the vampire bared his teeth. "Your concern holds no meaning, and I doubt there is any truth." Kirk turned his back to them, muscles rippling and tense beneath his black and purple suit. "Now get out of my lab. I have work to do."

The other two antiheroes exchanged a glance, and when the vampire gave them a pointed look, they both turned and left the room.

Bekka frowned as violent coughing came from behind the shut door, and she fixed her dark gaze on the alien beside her. "Are we just going to let him hurt himself like that?"

"It's his decision," Guerra responded, turning to head down the hall. "We both know that it's inevitable that he'll snap and kill Magnus, and there's nothing we can do to stop it. All we can do is let nature take its course."

"I think you've been watching too much human television," the New God quipped, a smirk passing over her face as she headed after him.

Superman shrugged, a motion that displayed the power concealed in his broad shoulders. "Maybe I have. But it makes sense, doesn't it? Immerse yourself in the culture of the world in order to find where you truly belong."

"The time I see you immerse yourself in the human culture will be the time I work for their government." Wonder Woman threw herself down on the couch in front of the large flatscreen television but did not reach for the remote as her eyes followed the powerful and deliberate motions of her teammate.

"Precisely." Superman was at the window now, hands linked behind his back as he gazed out at the city.

A pained roar came from the lab above them, and a thunderous crash seemed to shake the very building around them.

Bekka and Hernan both gave a heavy sigh.

"It's going to be a long night."

* * *

My head was throbbing, and there was nothing but unrelenting and poisonous heat surrounding my body.

I was sick, and there was no hope for a cure.

Bekka and Guerra were worried, of that there was no doubt. Yet they did not seem to realize that their worry would cause them nothing but harm—nothing but misery and pain and despair.

A growl escaped the back of my throat, and I paused and set the Petri dish in my hands down. I was trembling, and there was no guarantee that I would not drop the precious sample and hinder my research like a tranquilizer would to a human.

Human.

_Humans._

That...I had been one. It seemed like a century ago, but I had been one.

I had not liked it. Especially when I realized that I was weak and could never amount to anything.

Had Magnus known that the serum would do this to me? Had he planned this from the beginning?

_No. How in the world could he have done that? Stop thinking so irrationally._

Pain laced through my teeth and my stomach, and I groaned and doubled over, my hands beginning to dent the metal of the table before me. Stay calm. Stay in control.

I moaned and shivered violently, the heat beginning to sear my stained vision and make the world tremble and protest around me.

_Feed. You must feed._

_Now._

_You need it now._

_I need it now._

_Now._

**_Now._ **

**_NOW._ **

A pained cry escaped my throat, and before I had realized it, I had cleared everything off of the desk with a swipe of my arm.

I was shaking violently, and my useless heart was writhing and moaning in agony as my mind roared and sneered at me.

I was so very hungry.

_There are two ideal targets just below you._

_Go on._

_Feed._

_Devour them whole._

_You know you want to._

I whined, shaking my head over and over in an attempt to clear it of the foggy haze that had enveloped it so mercilessly.

_Feed. Feed. Feed. Now now_

_nownow_

_nownownow_

I screamed, slamming my fists into the wall—the floor—the ceiling—

—anything—

make it stop

_make it stop_

**_make it stop_ **

please _please **please**_

_Feed. Devour. Consume._

—it will make it go away—

I was on my feet now, and I was moving mindlessly towards the window. When had I stood up? What was I—?

_**FEED.** _

_**DEVOUR.** _

_**CONSUME.** _

I was soaring through the air before I knew what had happened.

_feed._

**_feed._ **

**_FEED._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know where this is going, so bear with me. Let me know what you think!


End file.
